mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Forum:Homestuck: The Movie
Me and a friend of mine were thinking: What if Homestuck was made into a movie? Or more accurately, a series? Movie 1 would include Acts 1 and 2 the Intermission Movie 3, Acts 3 and 4 Movie 4, Act 5.1 Movie 5, Act 5.2, with an after credits scene of Lord English’s emergence. Movie 6, Act 6 (potentially, if not split) Movie 7, Act 7 (potentially) experimentalDeity 04:03, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :Alex Kingston to play . That is all. :Of course, it would set ethnicities for the kids. Which is something Hussie avoids doing ::Not if it was computer-generated. Then they could still be that off shade of white :D 13:18, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :All very good points. But what about the Sylladexes? Oh, Here's a rough script for your reading pleasure. And it would probably have to be CG, How else would you get LOWAS, the Battlefield, the other planets, and the Sprites? experimentalDeity 17:04, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :this guy should play Gamzee 20:40, January 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Just because you would need CGI for the planets doesn't mean the whole thing would need to be CGI, that being said, it probably should be all CGI. Anyhow now how I think the acts could be split into movies. ::Movie 1 - Acts 1, 2 and 3. ::Movie 2 - Intermission and Act 4. ::Movie 3 - Both parts of Act 5, with a post-credits scene of the beginning of Lord English's emergence. ::Movie 4 - Cascade recap, Lord English's emergence in full and Act 6. ::Movie 5 - Act 7. ::- The Light6 14:08, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ::: Thank you for clearing that up, Light6. Would anyone care to beta-Read the script? ::: Also, how should I do the scenes that involve noting but Pesterlogs? experimentalDeity 18:09, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::have all logs in a skype-like call format, that'd have them use dialogue instead of having to read words. 18:58, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::That's a pretty good idea! Thanks! An upgrade to Pesterchum, to allow actual talking. And as for chatchpaloging and Strife Specibi? Could they just strap the larger weapons, like John's Pogohammer, Dave's sword, and Jade's rifle, to their backs? experimentalDeity 19:07, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::Damnit Anon! I was going to suggest that! The Light6 22:17, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::{laughs} Ooo, so close! But you can make other suggestions if you wish. experimentalDeity 22:18, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I updated the script to explain that they are playing Sburb: here. experimentalDeity 15:41, February 4, 2012 (UTC) At last! The script is complete all the way up to just prior to Rose's introduction! Read here and enjoy! experimentalDeity 22:17, February 5, 2012 (UTC) This is awesome but one thing, who are the actors going to be? I guess we have Gamzee but everyone else? MaximusAwesomus 15:54, February 7, 2012 (UTC) I don't know. Why don't you look around? experimentalDeity 16:18, February 7, 2012 (UTC) this guy could do a good Bro 18:13, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Personally, if Act 6 does indeed have...6 acts like some people speculated, then I think that Act 6 could be split into at least 2 movies. Mary H. 18:30, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Well, I WAS hoping to split the series into seven films... That just might work! experimentalDeity20:17, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Act 1 is done. Act 2 is on it's way! experimentalDeity 03:13, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Act 2 is nearly complete! Per Ankh ED 21:52, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey, in response to the Sylladexes question, I think it could be like something like a small device you pin to your belt of something. It could like project a holographic HUD for you to see what you have in it (with the captchalogue cards being fairly small, like a bit large than an iPhone) and with it basically scanning and digitizing the object you are captchaloguing. Anyone else like this idea? 01:31, October 25, 2012 (UTC)Anon :I know Homestucks would be reluctant to see their beloved familiar mechanics, like sylladexing and such, go, but if you actually wanted this to be a commercially and critically viable movie you'd have to give them up. Different media require different conventions, and stuff that works on a mixed-media-webcomic-imitating-a-game doesn't have a chance of working on the big screen. Likewise, I know Homestucks would so very desperately want every little panel to be adapted as closely as possible, but, again, that's just not how movies work, and there is so much that would have to be cut. That you could get seven movies out of it is a fantasy; it's three, at best, and more probably two or even just one long one. You can forget about including every single character, and any sort of faithful rendition of the plot. Remember Watchmen? That comic can't have been more than 400 pages, and it had to have its plot mercilessly slashed back in order to produce a film which many critics still said was too long. If Homestucks want a proper movie, then they need to be realistic about what they can and can't have. :Not to be a wet blanket, or anything. :Oh, who am I kidding, I love being a wet blanket. 06:12, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Actors and Auditions Voice Actors I am just going to move this into a new section. Which people do you think should play in the movie? 03:26, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Justin Beiber is a NO, fyi. experimentalDeity 03:44, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah imagine if he was in the movie. Heh. We need tons of actors. TONS. You don't even Have to put your own name on. Pleeaaassseeee? Also, Nicholas Cage CANNOT Play John! John's 13 YEARS OLD! Also, John's a known Nic Cage fan. experimentalDeity 20:41, February 15, 2012 (UTC) (Please Fill in the Blanks )Currently we have, Asa Butterfield Playing John Ross Lynch Playing Dave Chloe Grace Moretz Playing Rose Hailee Steinfeld Playing Jade ___ Playing Karkat Aliens Guy Playing Gamzee Isabelle Fuhrman Playing Terezi ___ Playing Sollux Ariana Grande Playing Nepeta Elizabeth Gillies Playing Vriska Vanessa Marano Playing Aradia Tyler Blackburn Playing Equius ___ Playing Eridan Janel Parrish Playing Feferi ___ Playing Spades/Jack ___ Playing Diamonds/Counterpart ___ Playing Hearts/Hegemonic __ Playing Clubs/Counterpart Alex Kingston Playing Snowman __ Playing Lord English Betty White Playing Nanna Nick Cage Playing Dad Renee Zellweger Playing Mom Brother Sharp Playing Bro Kristen Stewart Playing Jane Logan Lerman Playing Jake Chord Overstreet Playing Dirk Emma Stone or Jane Levy Playing Roxy Hussie playing Hussie IF YOU KNOW SOMEONE WHO WANTS/ WANTS YOURSELF TO BE PART OF THE FELT ASK. I DID NOT HAVE TIME TO ADD THEM. PLEASE DO NOT REMOVE ANY OF THE NAMES CURRENTLY ON HERE. MaximusAwesomus 12:44, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I can live with those two playing Dave and Dirk. experimentalDeity 16:08, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Bad carrers mean everything : Um, if you people don't mind me butting in to your discussion here... Who's to say the movie series wouldn't be animated? --DanMat6288 13:54, February 17, 2012 (UTC) : Then in that case, this list will become a list of voice actors. And the Bec one will essentiall dissappear. In fact, I still think it should be animated, or at the least CG. experimentalDeity 15:19, February 17, 2012 (UTC) except Hussie. I mean he should definetely be non animated. MaximusAwesomus 23:29, February 17, 2012 (UTC) In a CG film? Do you know how hard that would be? experimentalDeity 00:08, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Mostly he wouldn't be with the charecters so we would only need a green screen. MaximusAwesomus 00:41, February 18, 2012 (UTC) What about the scene with Doc Scratch? experimentalDeity 01:10, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Doc can be easy to work with but the Handmaid might be hard. MatrixGod 01:30, February 18, 2012 (UTC) True, A little CG magic can create Cueball head. But yeah, Handmaiden will be tricky. experimentalDeity 01:54, February 18, 2012 (UTC) We'll think about it when we get there. MatrixGod 02:14, February 18, 2012 (UTC) If you'd allow me to says one thing; Someone posted a video on youtube called " homestuck headcannon voices ". They seem pretty accurate! Except for Terezi...The others were perfect! I would like to see what you guys would think! Auditions Just an FYI: Auditions for everyone who has been introduced (and has lines) up to Jade's official introduction are open! Rose and Jade have been taken. Feel free to read some lines from the script to a recorder and submit them to my youtube channel, Alphapkmn Per Ankh ED 21:04, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Act 2 and 3 Just an FYI to anyone reading this; Act 2 is pretty much done. Act 3 is set to begin! Per Ankh ED 01:26, August 22, 2012 (UTC)